Ariietta Frostwalker
"From one land to another, from life to death. Time continues to force the world to turn, and the days never cease." Character Sheet Full Name: 'Lady Ariietta Frostwalker ''In-Game Name:' '' ''Ariietta '''Nickname(s): Arii; Lady Frostwalker'' Business Title: '''N/a ''Former Title(s):'' ''Master Apothecary / Lord Apothecary / Liaison to the Ebon Blade '''Physical Condition: A physically fit sylph. Slender curves and a lithe appearance, her battle-hardened body evidences its once-purpose as a weapon. '''Eye Color: '''Glacial Blue (Lichfire) '''Hair Color and Style: '''Pitch black and threaded throughout with silver: most notably at her temples where white devours the strands all the way to the ends. It’s left to fall to her shoulders, or otherwise bound in a neat 'hairloaf' ponytail. '''Distinguishing Features: '''A cold, haunting example of an Elvish abomination of undeath, she makes a bit of a statement simply by existing. Apart from her slow, wraith-like movements and the persistent chill in the air around her, she has various runic script and sigils etched into her pale skin. The most notable of these are the glowing patterns carved into the flesh of her face, which are quite telling of her identity. Also, a detail-oriented eye might pick out the jagged scar over the bridge of her nose; even her tapered fingernails, and elongated lateral incisors and canines. '''Garments/Armor:thumb|link=File:LadyGray.png'' Only the finest examples of the metals and cloths she desired were used in the making of everything she wore. From her stately demeanor to her hauntingly elegant presence, the fact of her wealth was obvious - even so far as for some to suspect Elvish nobility. Often garbed in fitted clothing suited for cold climates. A mantle of white fur is draped over her shoulders, matching the rings of fur on her arms and the tops of her thick leather boots. The runecaster's cloth overskirt is bound by a belt from which ornamental metals hang, and rune-carved stones are set along the heavy hem. Glowing blue orbs adorn her gauntlets and the metal on her hips: the same color as the energy conduits gleaming along her black skinsuit. Lengthy dowsing crystals dangle from numerous chains situated about her regalia. Perhaps most distinguishing is the armband on her upper arm which bears the flask-and-crown emblem of the Royal Apothecary Society. This accessory marks her clearly as a member. '''Jewelry: A frosty blue crystal with a communication rune etched on its surface attached to a simple silver necklace chain. Piercings: '''One in each earlobe, and one in her navel. '''Physical Imperfections/Would Like Most to Change: '''Her back is an atrocity of scar tissue, which has been pathetically marked with rune ink in an attempt to effect a proper pattern with her spinal tattoo. (Also notable in regards to the back tattoo is a sharply-angled letter 'G' right in the center of her spine - it glows with its own ethereal golden light.) '''Characteristic Gestures: '''A nervous habit of tapping her fingers in a rhythm to match her mood – often slow and steady. Also, she is notable due to her penchant for propriety and all that implies: often in the form of gestures encompassing polished bows and flourishing salutes. '''Speaking Style: '''Eloquent and concise. Due to her position as a scion of undeath, her voice has adopted the eerie tonal quality of ghostly echoes; but she retains the same smooth, smoky timbre she possessed in life. Often, a notable quirk will slip into her words in the form of odd enunciation, a trill of ‘r’ sounds, even elongated vowels. Perhaps due to life using a Caster’s dialect. '''Religion: '''Professed as indifferent to a higher power, simply as no one has asked. However, she possesses considerable faith in the Light, spawned from the trials of the Frozen Wastes campaign. (Her father, a warrior turned Paladin, may or may not have something to do with this.) '''Current/Former Occupations: ' ' Frost Mage in life; Runecaster by rebirth; Apothecary by profession. When she walked the realm of Azeroth as a living Quel'dorei, Ariietta practiced the arts of Frost Magic. Her proficiency with the art and innate favor with the Ley-lines might've been what labeled her useful in the Scourge's eyes as a Runecaster. This, she became upon receiving the Dark Gift of undeath. Once liberated from the Scourge, she became a liaison to the Ebon Blade; but after her term in that position ended, she gave up the mantle to one Sir Roland Einhardt. (Still today she maintains strong social ties with the Death Knight organization.) Related to an alchemist skilled with non-magic healing, it might come as little surprise that the daughter followed in her mother's footsteps to become an alchemist herself: and a bona fide Apothecary at that. In her time amongst the scientific community of the Royal Apothecary Society, the Elf Lady has been decorated such that she was, for a time, the leader of said organization. In more recent months, she has since resigned to the rank of an officiate. Skills, Abilities, and Talents: 'This child of undeath and magic is exceedingly proficient with Frost abilities of any sort. Her small stature and active lifestyle have led her to possess nimble grace and speed. While she was also blessed with a certain strength some undead tend to have, recent events unfortunately stripped her of the ability to maintain that strength for long periods of time. Somewhat tentative on the battlefield, it might come as little surprise that she is well-educated in the subtle arts of etiquette and noble decorum, the knowledge of which is tempered with the aloof indifference of un-life. However, within the walls of her laboratory, she is remarkably emotional – usually outspoken and creative. '''Most Promiment Weaponry: '• Rime and Madness - (Worthy of note: Madness has taken a side seat to Rime, as her physical strength recently waned dramatically.) An ornate spear, the shaft of which is bound in leather and cloth. The blade, serious of edge, is forged of sanctified primordial saronite and titansteel, emblazoned with the mandatory six runes of a Death Knight's runeblade. Two amulet seals with elaborate runic script scrawled on them dangle from tarnished rings on the more ornamental spikes near the actual blade. '''General Personality Type: '''Calm and courteous, if characteristically aloof, she presents herself with the politesse one would expect of any Lady. '''Mental Disturbances: '''Aside from being a lovely walking flesh golem of death and destruction? When presented with situations that rouse extreme ire (combat, for example) her demeanor and personality devolve rather quickly into a feral, merciless thing more fitting of the common stereotype of a Scourgeling. Alongside her dreadful distaste for fire, Arii fears this, and will often opt away from such potential scenarios as the Lady becomes wholly unpredictable in this state. '''Eccentricities: '''Honor and obedience. Following the rules to a sharp, finely-written T has been seared into her very marrow, though there are instances of deviation when the situation calls for it. Often followed by formal, written apologies. '''Temperament: '''Composed and collected, with an infinite sum of patience. Formal. '''Method of Handling Anger or Rage: '''Meditation first and foremost, attempting to reason with herself and decide whether or not a situation is truly worth the effort of growing irate over. If this fails, she will begin to display the earliest signs of what could be surmised as a 'Scourgeling Rage': growing curt, possibly growling, and a lot of glowering/looming. If the situation is further corrupted, she has little choice but to forcibly remove herself to a relatively safe location to blow off steam - most often in the form of active destruction of the environment through magical or physical means. '''Bad Habits/Vices: '''Unfortunately highly stubborn, she will often argue a point she believes to be true; and later apologize for it if she is incorrect. Insatiably curious, there are times that she will ask too many questions in the interests of satisfying her intrigue. '''Prejudices: '''Arii holds an extreme distrust for rogues (which she labels 'Shade-Seekers') due to numerous sour experiences with their sort. Warlocks fall into a similar category, but only due to her distrust of their Demonic servants. '''Pet Peeves and Gripes: '''Arrogance; underestimation; victimizing mentalities; blatant displays of stupidity. '''Things That Make Uncomfortable or Embarrassed: '''Lascivious conversation; speaking overmuch about her notes. '''Fears: '''The element of fire; losing control of herself or her mind. '''Theme Song: '''Chrono Trigger OST - "Schala's Theme" Relevant Characters/Associates ''Family'': 'House Shari'adune ' '''Frostwalker - Adopted surname.' ' •''' Dominic Frostwalker': Father; Quel'dorei Warrior. Later became a Paladin. Made the Sin'dorei transition. • '''Velucia Frostwalker': Mother; Quel'dorei Arcane Mage. Died and was reborn with Ariietta. • Avalona Featherfall: Deceased Sister; Quel'dorei Hunter. Perished in the attack that razed the family's home. • Alistor Tharia'lein:' ' Brother; Sin’dorei Arcane Mage. Survived the incident, resides in Silvermoon. • Megalori Flameweaver:' ' Sister Figure; Sin'dorei Fire Mage. A dear childhood friend. • Lunaetta Icereaver:' ' Death-Sister; Elvish Death Knight. Closest thing to a 'living' sister Arii possesses. Romantic Interests: • Asrae Dawnbreaker: Ex-Husband; Elvish Death Knight. Purportedly perished in the Cataclysm. • Seita Gray: ' '''Fiancé; Forsaken Will-Mender. A corpse Ariietta has come to admire and treasure as a kindred spirit. 'Notable Associates: • '''Alessandro Fadrimo de Lochsio III (Ghoul Attendant) This minion is remarkably well-kept and tidy, by ghoulish standards. He wears the tattered remains of a tailed dress suit with a dirt-soiled cravat tucked neatly into the collar of his brocade waistcoat. Atop his head is a wrinkled fez, which seems to be the only remotely comical or out-of-place addition to his otherwise noble apparel. Ariietta is an accomplished Runecaster, and once this ghoul took a shine to her, she bound him to her via a rune imprinted on his forehead. Servant of the mind and flesh or not, he remains one of her best friends to this day; and their relationship is mutual. • Celsius (Deathcharger; signature ground steed.) Celsius is a massive beast. In life, he was probably quite the handsome stallion; what remains of a black mane and tail can be seen through the gaps in his armor, and even along his runefire-riddled feet, thick shocks of hair can be found. He has an impressive musculature, bulky - it is a wonder Ariietta can ride him, though she usually travels sidesaddle anyway. Decorated with the armor of Acherus, rime-laden fog is huffed freely with his breath as if his lungs are frozen. Celsius is the horse that the Vitki obtained as a gift from the scions of Acherus for her services to their order as a Liaison, and he has accompanied her since. He persists as Ariietta's favored mount of choice where her Frostwyrm cannot travel. The warsteed is of surprisingly mild temperament, and he responds readily to the commands presented to him by his mistress. The level of trust shared between Charger and Lady is paramount to the pair's survival: these two have no worries there. • Alanigosa (Frostwyrm; signature air steed.) The Frostwyrm is a beautiful representation of undead magic. Her bones (where they are showing beneath the leathery remnants of her living flesh and scales) are mostly clean and white, though weathered in many places; and from every joint and sever in her skeleton, the cerulean lichfire of the Scourge burns brightly. ( Moreso in her chest cavity and in the open bores of her eye sockets. ) Runes litter her structure, carved into the bone and flesh presumably as wards and strength enhancers for the Dragon's frosty breath weapons. Her temperament is proud and savage, but in the days of being bound to the Runecaster, her demeanor has become far more cordial. Quick to anger when her mistress is threatened, she displays a stubborn loyalty to Ariietta - and Ariietta alone. • Igenvald (Proto-drake; alternative air steed.) A proto-drake seemingly comprised of dark, dull iron. Thick runes are carved into the metallic surface of its scales, which suggests that it is powered by some form of runic energy. It was a Titan construct given to her as a gift, and she later tinkered with it to force the proto-drake to accept runic power as something of a battery. While it possesses as much sentience as the next Titan construct tweaked by a lesser creature, it performs all of the necessary motor functions to make a sufficient --and impressive-- mount. Quotes "We are our own worst critics." External Links • deviantART Gallery Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde